


i can see you

by ruh_roh_rhaggy



Series: ghost whisperer au [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (film), Queen (Band)
Genre: Ghost Whisperer AU, bohrap boys come in later, mentions of death soon, oh good whoops, why are most of them dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruh_roh_rhaggy/pseuds/ruh_roh_rhaggy
Summary: I had this in my amino profile and I already forgot to post it. I have no other excuse





	i can see you

"C'mon, follow me." Brian ushered, opening the library door for Roger.

Roger reluctantly followed Brian, through the doors and farther into the library, and Freddie reluctantly followed Roger. As they made their way deeper into the library, more spirits began to show up and stare as the trio passed.

Freddie stood up on his toes and leaned into Roger's ear and whispered, "There's a lot of dead people here."

Roger jumped and jerked his head quickly, earning an odd look from one of the living students sitting at a nearby table. "Yeah, there are."

"So why aren't you helping them too?"

"Because I have to take care of you, and that's already too much."

"What about the one Brian is taking us to see?"

"I doubt there's a real ghost down there," Roger said softly, attempting to not let Brian hear him. "He likes to joke about spirits being everywhere, but I think he's taking it too far with this one."

As soon as the words left his mouth, an object zipped past his head and went right through Freddie's face, hitting the ground with a loud 'smack'.

"Hey, watch it!" the two hissed in sync, turning to face the direction from where the book came from.

Brian stood there, hands up defensively, at the end of a long shelf of books. "It wasn't me, I swear."

The taller male pointed down the short hall of books, and both the shorter males looked down the way.

Another tall figure stood a little ways down the line of the shelf, hands poised to grab another book and throw it. He looked at Roger and pulled out another book, before stopping and staring at the blond. The book dropped at his feet.

"You can see me, can't you?" 

Roger nodded calmly as Freddie chimed in from behind him. "I can see you too!"

"You don't count, you're dead," the unknown ghost spat, causing Freddie to shrink behind Roger.

Just as Roger opened his mouth to defend Freddie, the angry spirit pointed a finger at Brian. "Can he hear me too?"

Roger glanced at Brian, who was watching the shorter male fearfully.

"No, he can't hear you." Roger answered after a moment, looking back to the spirit in question.

The ghost frowned. "Then you can tell him that I want you all to just leave me alone!" he yelled, tossing one of the books at Brian's head, his energy causing a lot of the other books to shake off the shelves and fall to the ground violently.

Brian ducked and the book passed over his head. He looked to Roger again, and this time he looked petrified.   
Poor Brian. He listened to Roger talk about the spirits all the time, but he never got to witness an angry one up close.

"Are you alright?" Roger asked, putting his hand on Brian's shoulder in a somewhat comforting manner.

"I just got a book chucked at my head by a ghost. But no, I'm fine. Perfect, I dare say." Brian answered sarcastically.

Roger rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder to Freddie. "Are you alright?"

The smaller spirit nodded, but he looked just as terrified as Brian.

"Ok, good. Now, can we get out of here befor-"

"What do you two think you are doing?"

The librarian's voice boomed through the silence of the building. Brian and Roger looked down at their shoes as she interrogated. Everyone was scared of her.

"Nothing, ma'am-" Brian tried to answer, but he was just cut off again.

“Bullshit! Clean this up, before I make this your last visit to the library." She commanded before walking back to her desk. The other students shrunk back in fear as she passed them. 

The trio watched her walk off, before Roger looked to Brian.

"Now can we hurry up and get out of here?" Roger hissed.

Brian nodded, and the two immediately scrambled to pick up all the books. Brian started with the one that was tossed right at his head, while Roger started with the one closest to him.

"This ghost has terrible taste," Brian shook his head, showing off the book. "This is a great novel! I would never throw it at someone."

"Well, you aren't dead and angry." Roger responded sharply.

"Alright, that's a fair point."

Freddie tried to help the other two pick up the books, but he couldn't even lift one of them. 

"This is stupid!" He cried, kicking the book.

It lauched across the floor, sliding right into Roger's foot. He looked to the young ghost and smiled. "Good job. Looks like you can help after all."

"Haha, very funny." Freddie crossed his arms. "I don't have to help you, you know?"

"That's fine with me,"

Freddie opened his mouth to answer, but Brian cut him off unknowingly.

"Roger, you have to stop. You look like a crazy person." He advised, picking up a stack of books and sliding them back on the shelf.

"I'd rather look loke a crazy person then ignore the spirits that need my help," Roger shrugged.

He turned around, and jumped at the sight behind him. The angered spirit.

"I thought I told you to get out of here," he hissed. 

Roger noticed the teardrops that were faintly present on his cheeks. "We can't just leave your mess here, now can we?"

"I said to go-"

"Well, you aren't exactly helping us get out of here any quicker," Roger stepped around the shorter ghost.

The ghost evaporated then appeared once more, sitting on top of the bookshelf that Roger was placing the books back into.

"Will you leave for good once you're done?" He sniffed softly.

"I can't make any promises...after all this is the campus library."

Roger jumped and something touched his shoulder from behind him. It was just Brian, tapping his shoulder.

"What's it saying? You two seem awfully chatty." 

It was easy to forget that Roger was the only one who could see and hear the spirits sometimes. 

"He wants us to leave," Roger answered, turning and leaning his back against the shelf. 

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't like us, I assume." He answered truthfully.

"I don't like anyone in here." An omniscient voice added.

"He says he doesn't like anyone in here."

"That's,,,interesting." Brian shrugged. "Do you know what his name is?"

"It's none of your business, that's what it is!"

"He won't tell me. I think we should just drop it." Roger warned, crouching down to pick up another stack of books.

The pair worked in silence as they picked up the remainder of the books, sticking them back in random spots on the shelves to just get out of there faster. Freddie occasionally kicked a book or two over to Roger, but there wasn't much else he could do. He did hum a lot though, which was a thing that Roger took note of as another thing that got on his nerves.

Once all the books were off the floor and were put back on the shelves in a somewhat organized fashion, Roger grabbed Brian's arm and led him out in a hurry.

"Come on, Freddie. We're leaving now." He called to the young ghost, who was reading the covers and spines of the books he found interesting.

"Enlighten me as to /why/ we are walking so fast?" Brian whispered harshly, trying to pull his arm out of Roger's grip.

"Because I don't want to stick around to see what our friendly ghost has in mind for us if we don't get out of here soon."

As if he summoned the spirit by just bringing him up in conversation, the familiar voice shouted to Roger from behind him.

"Hey!"

Roger let go of Brian's arm as he turned around to see what was going on behind him, while Brian and Freddie just kept on rushing right out of there. 

"What is it?" He asked softly, yet loud enough for the spirit to hear.

The ghost looked down at the ground before answering, "My name is John, by the way."

"John? I'm Roger."

The boy, John, looked at him before repeating the name and disappearing again.

That wasn't so hard, now was it?

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my amino profile and I already forgot to post it. I have no other excuse


End file.
